The purpose of this research study is to help nurses and doctors learn more about how similar two methods of obtaining someone's heart beat are. The purpose of this larger study is to use this information to determine how the baby's heart beat and movements change during the end of pregnancy. An additional purpose is to determine how early a baby can recognize a nursery rhyme their mother has been reading out loud.